User talk:Thinkatock
Welcome Welcome Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ludicrine (Talk) 19:35, August 15, 2011 Haid er. Yeah, so, representative weirdo here greeting you and stuph. Ludicrine will be over soon, so you'd better fix your furniture (See that sofa? IT IS .001 DEGREES OFF) and get ready. LazroTalk 23:56, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello. An let us thank Lazro for that lovely intro. Hi, I'm the acting bureaucrat, admin, and creator of the Adoption Center and the "Pet" phenomena. The fact that you claim to know some of us makes me believe you are a vandal Er, I mean, welcome to the wiki, blah blah, leave a message on my talk page or to another admin's for information or stuff. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 00:20, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Do you really want to leave forever? No need to act serious! We all started as noobs, but then we became pros! If we became pros, then so you can! But if you really, really, REALLY want to quit, then I'll just do that. Just say the word, confirm the confiscation of ALL THE PETS, Deletion of your user page and so on. Try to re-consider about this! 17:07, August 20, 2011 (UTC) No. You can leave if you want. Nobody is banning you. >.| LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 18:46, August 20, 2011 (UTC) no i'm not leaving anymore! Sorry i was i was being a Ghost. Thinkatock 15:31, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Sign your posts anyways. 13:36, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Whaya Mean? Whadaya mean, "Watch out"? Wait who are you? Thinkatock 01:28, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Oops sorry, forgot to sign.D7015 TalkFactory 01:29, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry i mean't Caagr, but he got banned. Thinkatock 01:32, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Dan-Ball wiki you can also go to dan-ball wiki: http://danball.wikia.com. Tabuu will electricute you 19:28, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Wait who posted this? Thinkatock 20:16, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Trade? Could you please trade Fralif for Colorflash ? I want as much as possible of my pet collection back. 21:02, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah sure i don't really care.. Thinkatock 12:45, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! 12:48, August 26, 2011 (UTC) No problem. Thinkatock 12:50, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Deleted. Yeah, that was getting annoying. DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:16, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I KNOW I WAS TOO!!! Thinkatock 18:17, August 27, 2011 (UTC) YO ARENA. YOU. STRUDER. TWO OTHER PETS. NOW. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:36, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Done. Your pets have been confiscated, because the pets will not survive without an owner. As of a result, they were moved to the adoption center (this also includes plants, except for Lilan, who is moved to my hive because she didn't want to be adopted). If you ever change your mind and come back about 2 months later, you can still adopt if you want, that's all there is to say on the matter. Ciao. 21:12, November 26, 2011 (UTC)